The deployment of computer systems in the workplace has become increasingly widespread, and computer systems have become indispensable tools for workers in most industries. The challenge of providing adequate management and support for such computer systems has paralleled this deployment. Organizations with more than a few computers may employ an Information Technology (IT) administrator to manage computer systems and networks of the organization. An IT administrator is typically burdened with a large number of tasks and responsibilities relating to such computer systems and networks. For example, the IT administrator, and supporting staff, are typically responsible for the installation and set up of computer systems and networks within an organization, the upgrading and maintenance of installed computer systems, and responding to service requests from users within the organization.
Although technology has in recent years driven the cost of computer systems down, service and support costs continue to escalate. One ongoing maintenance task that contributes to escalating costs is the removal of unauthorized software items from managed computer systems.